Hook, Line, and Sinker
by Cotton1Candie
Summary: Cloee and Kaoru have been dating for years. But a girl doesn't like it. She wants Cloee out of the picture. With a little threat and tears, this story was made..


Hey guys, I'm back with a new story! This is going to be a two-shot if I can think up what to do with the next chapter. But here's some other random stuff that you need to know.

These chapters are going to be shorter than I usually write. I usually write about, 6-9 pages before stopping and making the next chapter. This one was only 4 pages. That's pretty short for me.

If you don't like Original Charaters from the showXOC's, then you most definitely wont like this one. Because that's exactly what this is.

This story is rated M because there's sex in here. If you don't like reading sex scenes, or is really underage and is uncomfortable with reading this, then you really shouldn't have clicked on this story in the first place.

Well, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or its characters. I only own Ashley, cloee, and the way this story is written.

* * *

"Cloee-chan. What are you doing?Kaoru watched me as I walked around, packing stuff up.

"I packing my stuff..I-I'm leaving.I tried not to cry. I looked at the clock on the bedside table.

'I'm running out of time! I have to get out now!' I closed the suitcase and put on my hoodie that Kaoru gave me from his closet. I turned to the door and made my way to it, but Kaoru stopped me by grabbing my hand and making me turn to look at him. I could obviously see that he was holding back tears.

"W-why are you leaving? I-is it something I d-did?My bottom lip started to quiver. I clenched my eyes tightly and pulled away from him. I got to the door and gripped the door knob tightly.

"I..I can't do this anymore Kaoru..I don't want to be...to be stuck with you forever. Goodbye.I ran out of the room and down the stairs. The tears fell as I opened the front door into the poring rain, and got into my car and started to back up. When I got to the street and was about to drive away, I saw Kaoru outside falling to his knees. I could tell he was crying, even with the rain. I cried more and drove off.

'If I don't get away you'll end up hurt Kaoru. I'm so sorry.' I choked on sobs as I drove to the nearest hotel. I told the lady in the front to tell everyone on shift here that if anyone comes looking for me here, that I'm not. She agreed to tell the staff, I thanked her and went up to my room. When I got there I fell on my bed and curled up in a ball. I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out. It was a text from Ashley.

'Oh my gosh what did you do! Kaoru wont come out of his room! Where are you. I'm bringing you back right now!' I cried again as I typed back.

'I'm sorry Ash, but I can't go back. I don't want Kaoru to get hurt.' After I sent it I went into the bathroom and filled started to fill the tub with hot water. When I went back to the main room, I saw my phone was lit up. I walked to it and opened it. I had one new text, and a voicemail. I checked the text first. It was from Ashley again.

'Don't want him to get hurt? Fuck, Cloee, you tore his heart in two! I think you hurt him enough! Now tell me where you are!' I didn't reply. I checked my voicemail. It was from Kaoru. My heart clenched.

'Cloee? Hey, its Kaoru. I...I'm sorry. I seriously must have messed up. I'll be okay though. Just. Just don't forget me okay? I hope your next relationship is better than ours...I love you...bye.' I started to cry. He really sounded hurt! I closed my phone and covered my mouth. I felt so horrible! I felt my phone vibrate in my hand and I opened it.

"Cloee here.I wiped my tears away and sniffled.

"Did you do it?I felt fear and anger rise.

"Yes you bitch, now what?The girl on the other end laughed.

"Now I take Kaoru. We belong together anyway. If he really loved you he would be out looking for you!The girl laughed and my fist closed tightly.

"You really think Kaoru would go for you? He wouldn't go for someone as sadistic as you!The girl on the other end laughed.

"Oh he'll go for me. Just hung up and I closed my phone, bringing it with me into the bathroom. I stopped the water and undressed. I got into the bath and grabbed my phone and texted Ashley.

'Look. Its hard for me to explain, but I can't tell you where I am. No one can know for a while. Tell Kaoru...Tell him I'm sorry...and to call me. I have to explain whats going on.'

I sent the text and relaxed in the nice warm water. My phone went off again and I saw it was a text.

'I don't think he can talk at the moment but. I can try to get him to calm down enough to call you.'

'Thanks Ash...I'll tell you whats going on later okay?' I sent my text and closed my eyes, desperately hoping the next time my phone goes off, its a call and not a text. It seemed like forever till my phone went off again. I looked at it to see it was a call. I opened it and quickly put it to my ear.

"Hello?There was heavy breathing on the other end.

"C-Cloee?I winced. He sounded terrible. And it was only an hour after it happened! I closed my eyes tightly. I choked on my words.

"Kaoru...I could hear him breath in and out slowly. Its like he's trying to control himself.

"Look Kaoru I-He cut me off.

"I understand.I felt the tears fall I choked out my words.

"Kaoru, you need to hear me out. Please.I heard a very shaky sigh and some movement. He was probably laying on his bed.

"Look, Kaoru. I didn't mean what I said. I do want to be with you. Hell, I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I just...can't. I'm sorry. I really am. I love you I really do...I started to sob. I could hear him crying on the other end too.

"W-why can't you be with me? What's stopping you? Please don't leave it like this. Don't leave me..please. Cloee.I sobbed more.

"Look. This...girl at school...she. She threatened to hurt you, Ashley, and Hikaru. I couldn't let that happen! Please forgive me! I love you.I was sobbing hard this time.

"I want to see you. Where are you?I felt fear rise.

"No! You can't! If she sees you coming here, then I don't know what she'll do to you!I closed my eyes tightly.

"Can't I just see you once more? T-then I'll go back home..I promise!I let out a little noise as I was crying.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to get caught. Wear sunglasses and a wig. Also wear clothing you wouldn't ever wear in your life. I'm at the Kuro Hotel. Tell the person at the desk that I sent you here...and hurry.I could hear more movement.

"Okay I'll be there. Just hang on okay? I love you Cloee. I love you a lot.I smiled.

"I love you too both hung up and I got out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into the other room before draining the water. I slowly pulled on some underwear and a silky dark blue dress. It was only Kaoru, so it was alright to dress like this. I heard a knock on the door and I ran up to it and looked through the little view. I saw Kaoru looking nervous. I quickly opened the door, grabbed his hand, pulled him in and shut the door. I hugged him tightly.

"Oh Kaoru I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..He 'shh'ed me and rubbed my back. I pulled back from the hug and leaned up, giving him a deep passionate kiss. I cupped my face and brought me closer. My hands roamed his body which made us both shiver. We clumsily walked to the bed, without breaking the kiss, and he fell on top of me. And we started pulling each others clothes off. Once we were both naked, we started roaming each others bodies with our hands. Soon, we both stopped to catch our breath. We looked at each other. His face was tinted pink, and lips bruised. His eyes were glazed over with ecstasy and I bet I had the same look. I could see him gulp. I pulled his face closer to mine and gave him a peck, telling him it was okay. He crashed his lips on mine and he entered me. I gasped and threw my head back. Kaoru started kissing my neck while slowly rocking against me. We've done this before, but not without protection. It feels better because there isn't a latex barrier separating us.

Kaoru started to move faster, we started to kiss again, making noises only we can hear. He pulled back a little bit and whispered.

"I love 's when he made his last thrust into me and released, making me release with him, mixing our love together. He pulled out and laid on his side, pulling me close to him.

"I love you laughed quietly before kissing me and sitting up, bringing me with him.

" looked down at me with half lidded eyes.

"Hm?I got out of the hug and got out of bed. I started to pull the clothing back on.

"You need to leave. I think that girl is supposed to go see you at your house. You wouldn't want her coming to look for you and see you here right?Kaoru nodded and followed after me. He dressed quicker then I, but I didn't care. I took as long as I wanted to. Kaoru came up to me after we finished dressing and put one hand on my back and the other on my cheek. I leaned into his palm and closed my eyes.

"You shouldn't come here again.I could feel him cringe.

"I want to stay with you too Kaoru, but we can't risk her catching us. I want you to do something for me though.I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"What is it love? I'll do anything.I looked away from him.

"I...I want you to date her. Call me whenever you can, tell me everything she does. Have Haruhi or Ashley send me the work I need to do. I don't know when I will be back. But when you leave this room. We will be broken up. But if we both can't bare to be apart, when you step in this room again, we will be together again. I promise you Kaoru that we will get through this, and we will be able together again, outside this hotel room.I looked at him and he had a sad smile on his face.

"Can I do one more thing before I go?I nodded and he got down on one knee in front of me.

"Will you marry me after this war is over?I gave him a sad smile back.

"Yes, after this war is over I will marry took the ring off his pinky and put it on my ring finger.

I looked down at the ring. It was gold with foot prints around the whole band with little white diamonds in each foot. He stood up and kissed me before putting his sunglasses back on and running out the door. I smiled as I watched him leave. I plopped back on the bed and stared at the ring. I could hear my phone go off and I picked it up off my nightstand. I opened it to see a text from Kaoru.

'Look on the inside of the ring. There's something special for you there.' I put the phone down and took the band off. I read the words that was engraved into it.

'hook, line, and sinker.' I started to cry. That was what he had said when we shared our first kiss. I wiped my nose and put the ring back on. I picked up my phone and texted back.

'I love you Kaoru.' I sent it and not long after I got a reply back.

'I love you too Cloee.'

* * *

So, I hope you liked this story! Sorry for the whole, long wait thing going on here. Its really hard to get some fanfiction in while writing a book, and having to go through school. I wish it would all be over and I could work on my book and the fanfiction. But thank you anyway for reading this! I hope you watch out for my other stories!

I have a surprise for the people who read _'Finally'. _I know I promised a Sequel, but I'm going to rewrite the whole first part before making the sequel. So, I hope you guys watch out for that.

_Touch me and make me smile, review and make me scream._

_~Damian  
_


End file.
